Medicate
by Crossbow-Angel92
Summary: Song Fic inspired from the song Rx By Theory of a Deadman. Daryl trying to escape and numb the pain of the past with drugs and alcohol with Merle. This is set before the apocalypse


**Medicate**

 **Summary:**

Song Fic inspired from the song Rx By Theory of a Deadman Daryl trying to escape and numb the pain of the past with drugs and alcohol with Merle. This is set before the apocalypse

 **Notes:**

 **1/29/18**

 **I am sadly changing and taking out the song lyrics Rx by theory of a Deadman that I have in my story because** **catspats31 has brought to my attention that song lyrics are not allowed in a story even with a disclaimer, and as much as it breaks my heart especially because I haven't had a single positive review I am taking them out. I am working on trying to find a beta reader to help me clean this story up because I do realize that this story without the song lyrics is not the best.**

 **Chapter 2 is catspats31 review is at the end of the story**

This is my First Walking Dead story and it was inspired by the song Rx by Theory of a Deadman if you haven't heard it I recommend you listen to it. I feel really shy about sharing it because I am terrible at Grammar and punctuation and I can be a super shy writer I don't share my work often. I hope you enjoy Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know what ya'll think.  
I also do not own anything Walking Dead or the Song Rx

* * *

The sound of the thunder rolling outside the window woke me from a light nightmare filled sleep my head throbbed in pain, I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up a wave of nausea hit me as I looked across the room to see Merle passed out on the other couch across the room his arm rest over his eyes an empty liquor bottle in his other hand I could hear him snoring softly beer and liquor bottles lay scattered across the room from the previous night's drinking and partying I reached towards the coffee table and grabbed a blunt out of the ashtray and lit it I took a slow long drag inhaling the sweet evergreen taste of marijuana I smiled as nausea quickly died away I would have to ask Merle where he got the weed and see if we could get some more.

I took another drag before I stood up laying the blunt in the ashtray and walked into the small kitchen to the beat up old fridge, the door squeaked loudly as I pulled it open the only thing in it was an old take out box which I was sure from the smell had something growing in it, a half a case of Coca-Cola because I liked Jack and Coke and a case of beer I grabbed a bottle and used the metal bottle opener that was mounted on the wall beside the fridge to open it and drank half of it sighing I walked back to the couch and sat down I looked around at my dismal surroundings the sound of thunder rocked the crappy run down trailer me and my brother lived in, the coffee table in front of me was littered with cigarette wrappers, a bag of weed, an assortment of pill bottles and shot glasses I took another swig of my beer before grabbing and unscrewing a bottle of pills and pouring 4 in my hand I popped them into my mouth and washed them down with the last of my beer

I got up and silently walked to my room I pulled my filthy shirt off grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels that was half full sitting on my dresser and downed the rest of it and collapsed onto my small twin bed and closed my eyes listening to the rain pounding against the trailers tin roof my mind drifted as the pills took affect I wanted to be taken far from the nightmares of the past but they continued to chase me as I felt the past pain of watching my father hitting my mother and then taking his rage out on me when I screamed at him to stop I was 5 the first time he punched me and gave me a black eye and split lip that made it impossible for me to go to school for over a week. That was was only the beginning

The sound of my mom crying in the next room as my father screamed at her and the sound of his fist hitting flesh. Merle was gone I couldn't remember if he was on a bender or doing another stint in Juvie it made no difference he wasn't there to help us, no one could help us.

The smell of the smoke that filled my lungs the sound of the sirens as I ran towards the flaming house that used to be my home

The Pain of being beaten because I hadn't been home to stop mom from being a dumbass and dying and how it was it my fault.

The pain of his belt hitting my back over and over again.

Learning how to stitch cuts and gashes myself and getting Merle when I couldn't reach them.

Learning how to set bones and wrap broken ribs.

I quickly sat up feeling the tears slide down my face I wiped them off roughly and walked back into the living room Merle was awake and sitting up filling a needle with pure clear liquid he looked up and handed me the syringe seeing the look on my face and picked up a lighter and spoon and started getting his own ready as I sat down beside him and wrapped the stretchy plastic around my arm and slid the needle into my arm the rush of the drugs filled my body I sighed and leaned into the back of the couch the tension in my muscles fade away as I slipped into a blissful state and wishing I never had to come down.

* * *

 **catspats31 Review**

 **The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Theory Of A Deadman's "Rx", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:**

 **Actions not allowed:**  
 **3\. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics)** not **in the public domain.**

 **Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story because the owners of this site have no legal permission from the songwriters.**

 **And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:**

 **In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.**

 **Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired copyrights, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.**


End file.
